


Friendship Bracelets Come In One Size

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Quantum Break (Video Game), Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Flirting, Handcuffed Together, M/M, Paul is literally Stuart from Queer as Folk, Possibly OOC, Pre-Canon, Queer as Folk AU (sorta), Sexual Humor, Teenagers, This Is STUPID, Vandalism, Why Did I Write This?, which means Jack is Vince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“That’s the price you pay when you’re friends with me, Jack-a-boy,” Paul informed in a low tone, leaning in to kiss his friend on the lips. “Love it or leave it.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Bracelets Come In One Size

**Author's Note:**

> So, I marathoned the entirety of the UK version of Queer as Folk (because it's the only one that matters to me) and seeing Aidan in it _inspired_ me to write this atrocity. It was originally just supposed to be a drabble, but what can I say?
> 
> If the characters seem a little ooc, it's probably because I tried to make them a bit more like Stuart and Vince from QaF while still trying to keep them like Paul and Jack. Also, I guess it's becoming a theme in my stories that I call Paul a "drama queen", because he is (I mean, come on).

“You know, Paul, there are about a hundred different ways I could be spending my Friday night and being handcuffed to you is not exactly ideal.”

“Don’t act like you don’t love it,” Paul teased, nudging into Jack’s side.

“ _Hardly_ ,” Jack rebuked, squirming slightly away from Paul on the bench.

They were told to stay put until an officer came along to question them or charge them or whatever it was the police did when they weren’t busy sitting on their asses and ignoring the more serious crimes going on right now. They hadn’t been here too long, maybe a half hour, but Jack knew that Paul’s parents and Will would probably be storming in here in no time flat after they hear what _they_ did, or rather, what _Paul_ did.

“You just _had_ to spray paint Shane’s car, didn’t you?” Jack scolded, refusing to look at his impulsive friend. “Not only that, but you popped all of his tires in the process.”

“The slimey bastard had it coming,” Paul defended with spite in his voice.

“You are _such_ a drama queen,” Jack huffed, rolling his eyes.

“He deserved worse,” Paul justified, raising his voice slightly. “I let him off lightly.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s not still against the law,” Jack tried to reason, looking over at Paul.

“You were never afraid of getting a little dirty before. Why are you a coward all of a sudden?” Paul challenged, leering at Jack because he felt offended that his friend wasn’t on his side for once.

“We can get charged with a felony!” Jack whispered harshly, worry twisting his features. “I’m totally cool with our regular shenanigans, but this is serious, Paul. I mean, shit… what’s wrong with you?”

“ _What’s wrong with me?_ ” Paul echoed in disbelief. He twisted around to face Jack, pulling against the handcuffs linking them in the process and making Jack wince. “Do you even know _why_ I did what I did?”

“I do know, Paul, and that still doesn’t justify it,” Jack chided empathetically, gripping at his handcuffed wrist.

“He called me a faggot, Jack,” Paul reminded.

“And your first impulse is to vandalize his car?” Jack reiterated, trying to talk some sense into Paul.

They’ve both been called names before in high school and got into their fair share of trouble more often than not, but this was a new extreme, even for Paul. They would pull harmless pranks here and there, but they never went so far as to actually damage someone else’s personal property.

“Yeah. So what?” Paul shrugged.

“You didn’t have to drag me down with you!” Jack argued, pulling at the handcuffs to make a point.

“That’s the price you pay when you’re friends with me, Jack-a-boy,” Paul informed in a low tone, leaning in to kiss his friend on the lips. “Love it or leave it.”

“Still didn’t have to handcuff us together…” Jack mumbled under his breath, blushing a little at Paul’s display of affection.

“You love me,” Paul stated with a cocky smirk.

“I hate you,” Jack corrected, trying to sound convincing and failing. He wasn’t fooling anyone.

“You’d do anything for me,” Paul stated matter-of-fact, leaning in close to Jack so that his voice was in a low murmur. “I bet I could get you to touch me in front of _all_ these police officers.”

He was right. Paul had a way to get under your skin in the best way possible and Jack hated him for that. Paul was beautiful and charismatic and absolutely _deadly_ on top of all of that, and while Jack was trying, in vain, to remain the voice of reason he couldn’t help but fall under Paul’s spell. Jack knew that he would do anything for Paul. He was wrapped comfortably around Paul’s finger, in his pocket, and Jack had no intention in of severing that bind. He couldn’t even if he wanted to since they were _literally_ handcuffed together.

“I’d rather you didn’t,” Jack said and he kind of meant it.

While he didn’t have a problem with touching Paul, he _did_ have a problem with doing it out in public where anyone could see.

“Are you chicken?” Paul instigated, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

“What? So I can get charged with sexual indecency as well?” Jack retorted with a snort, looking over at Paul’s stupid, snarky face. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you?”

“Is that a rhetorical question?” Paul replied with a smirk.

“Peer pressure doesn’t work on me, Paul. My mind’s like a fortress,” Jack informed, fixing his bright eyes at Paul as if to stand his ground.

“I suppose so,” Paul sighed, slumping back against the wall. “I could make you, though.”

Paul rolled his head over towards Jack, giving him that all too familiar devious shark-like grin of his. Nothing good ever came of that look and Jack _really_ didn’t want to be handcuffed to him right now.

“Don’t even think about it,” Jack deadpanned, knowing what lengths Paul would go in order to get his way.

“Fine,” Paul conceded in defeat. “You’re no fun anymore.”

“We all have to grow up sometime,” Jack defended. “Now that we’re felons, I don’t think that’ll be a problem at all.”

“You think they’ll let us share a cell?” Paul asked thoughtfully, staring dreamily at Jack. “In prison, I mean.”

“God, I hope not…” Jack rushed out in a breath.

“I’d protect you, you know,” Paul claimed, jerking against the resistance of the handcuffs a little to get Jack’s attention. “For a price, of course.”

“Oh? And what might that be?” Jack inquired with a perplexed raise of his brows, interested in hearing what Paul has to say.

He expected Paul to come back with one of his famous quips and/or a suggestive undertone, like making Jack his prison bitch or something along those lines, but the look Paul gave him was admittedly apologetic and Jack could feel his heart melt at the display of vulnerability.

“Forgive me?” Paul asked innocently, looking a bit guilty for getting Jack in this situation in the first place. “I know I can be impulsive sometimes and I talk big and I hide behind my jokes and sarcasm, but I never have the intention of bringing you down with me.”

Jack just stared at him with his wide blue eyes, waiting for the punchline that never comes.

“I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry,” Paul apologized, looking like he actually means it. “I won’t do it again, Jack. I promise.”

Jack took a moment to consider this, trusting Paul’s apology to be a genuine one and kind of making him feel a tad guilty himself.

“Paul, it’s not that I mind you _bringing me down_ ,” Jack began, choosing his words carefully. “I’d just like to know the plan beforehand. That way it’s fun for both of us.”

“I thought you, the impenetrable Jack Joyce, couldn’t succumb to peer pressure?” Paul asked with a knowing smile.

“I wouldn’t say _impenetrable_ ,” Jack teased with a suggestive wink. “We both know that’s not true from personal experience.”

“I’ve created a monster,” Paul sighed much to his chagrin.

“That’s the price you pay when you’re friends with me, Paulie,” Jack recalled, using Paul’s own snark on him.

Jack leaned over and gave Paul a kiss, tugging on the handcuffs to make his friend wince.

“Love it or leave it.”


End file.
